White Magic
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: The hyper force meet a new monkey! And she has a BIG crush on someone on the team. But she also has a secret! Will she tell the others or will S.K do it for her. No Flames! Yes, yes. I'm not done wit it yet... Chapter 9 up!
1. White Magic

Whatz up! This is my 2nd fanfic next to Blast from the Past which I'm still working on! This one has to do with Meeca in monkey form(M.Meeca), you've seen her in Blast from the Past except she's in monkey form and Shia and Mandarin aren't with her. So enjoy the story! 

M.Meeca: How do you know they'll read it?

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop))What are you doing here! Your supose to be in the story!

M.Meeca: I don't want to be in the story! There's no romance between Antauri and me!

Me: ((Another Anime Sweatdrop)) There is a little romance!

M.Meeca: Hey I have an idea!

Me: What's that?

M.Meeca: Make this story a romance story!

Me: ((Drops tp the ground with a twich and a bigger Anime Sweatdrop))

M.Meeca: Ya okay?

Me: ((Lays there without movement))

M.Meeca: Oh well I'll just re-write this!

Me: ((Springs up)) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! ((Cheases M.Meeca))

M.Meeca: WHAAAA!

Shia: Enjoy the story!

* * *

White Magic Chapter 1:

It was another boring day in the robot, Chiro, Sparx, & Nova were playing videogames with Nova winning the 10th game in a row, Otto asleep on the edge of his chair, Gibson and Antauri playing the 15th chess game in a row with Antauri winning them all! Yup, it was boring until a certin pain shows up...(M.Meeca:Hey!)

She slams though the door making everyone jump 10feet in the air!

"Whaz up everybody!"

Everyone looked and didn't belive there eyes! There stood a monkey with pure white fur, blue eyes, a dark brown low pony tail, a belt that hooks on her waist and goes down tord her legs, brown gloves, and a dark purple choker with a blue sapphire pendent!

"Whaz wrong yall look like yall seen a ghost"(That could be posible)

"Who are you!" Sparx yelled

"Oh my bad! The names Meeca!" M.Meeca said

"I'm sorry, but you can not come in here with out permission." stated Gibson

She looked at Gibson like he was crazy andasked "Whaz ya point?"

"You just barged in here!" yelled the angry Sparx

She also looked at Sparx like he was crazy and asked again "Whaz ya point?"

Nova walked up to her and said "Ya jus' barged in here like ya owned the place, Meeca"

This time she didn't at Nova like she was crazy and said "Oh! Sorry 'bout that"

Everyone except Nova fell in a twich.

"So hows Shia and Mandarin doin'?" Nova asked

"There doin' fine!" she answered

"Wait you two know each other?" Sparx asked

"Yeah Meeca is Shia's and Mandarin's friend." Nova awnsered

"Yes, and Meeca you are fogiven." Antauri said

Then Meeca got heart eyed, ran to Antauri and clinged to his arm and said "Do ya mind showing me around, Antauri?"

"I don't mind. Follow me" he lead her up one of the toobs with Meeca still clinging to his arm.

"What was all that about?" Chiro asked

Nova giggled and anwserd "Looks like Meeca is in love with Antauri." then she giggled, again

The boys looked at her suprised then yelled "WHAT!"

"It's true ever since I showed her a picture of Antauri to her she's been going heart eyed. that's probly the reason she came here, to see Antauri."

"Your probly right. But Antauri mit not like her that way" stated Chiro

"Probly. But you'll never now." Nova stated

"Then we need to get them together!" Sparx said

"YEAH!" they yelled

"Then plan 1 is in progress!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

I hope you liked it!

M.Meeca: Don't worry the action will come soon.

Me: Yup! But for now it's HUMOR HUMOR & MORE HUMOR

M.Meeca: Yup, and they make total fools of themselves.

Me: ((Nods head in agreement))

Antauri: I Agree.

M.Meeca: ANTAURI! ((Ponces on Antauri))

Antauri: Oh Hello, Meeca.

Me: ((Pertends to throw up))

M.Meeca: ((Glares))

Me:((Glares back))Ohand Please Review!


	2. Plan 1

Chapter 2: Plan 1

Alright! Chapter 2! Hope you injoy the Humor!

M.Meeca: Yup the make more fools of themselves.

Me: ((Nods Head)) Yup.

M.Meeca: Romance story.

Me: I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS A ROMANCE STORY!

M.Meeca: Ro-man-ce St-or-y

Me: ((Falls with a twich))

Shia: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So what's the plan?" Otto asked

"Hehehehe" Sparx laughed evily

"Well count me out" Nova said

"What! Why!"

"Because Meeca and Antauri can get themselves together"

""Yeah right!"

"Alright I will be watching from afar and watch you four make fools of yourselves and watch your plan fail."

"Grrr..."

"Well let's start with Plan 1" Otto said excited

"Alright Plan 1 a go!" Sparx yelled

Everyone except Nova yelled "ALRIGHT!"

"This is going to turn out bad." Nova whispered and luckly no one heard her

----In a part of Shuggazoom----

Antauri was showing Meeca around Shuggazoom and Chiro, Sparx, Otto, and Gibson were following them trying to make Plan 1 work andNova was following those fourto see if their plan works.

"Wow! Suggazoom is even more prettier then Nova said"Meeca said while looking around and clinging to Antauri's arm

"I agree." Antauri said

"Where should we go first" Meeca asked "Since I don't know anyplace here?"

"What do you like?"

"Well I like Drawing, Animals, Nature, Music, Singing, & Dancing."

"Well there is a zoo nearby and you can look at nature there, and Chiro told me about a club where you can sing and dance if you like."

"Sounds great! Let's go to the zoo first!"

"Alright this way"

----At the zoo----

"Oh wow look at that White Tiger!" Meeca said

"It is very buetiful. It looks a lot like you." Antauri said

Meeca thought a moment then realized he ment that the tiger was white and she was white! "Oh your right!"

"Shall we go to the club?"

"Yeah!"

"Why hello!" someone said and Meeca & Antauri turned around they say a man with a hat and a drench coat.He were really Chiro standing on Sparx's shoulder to make him taller. Antauri looked confused and Meeca gave them asuspicious look...well more like a glare...

"May I ask who you are?" Antauri asked

"I'm...uh...Ichiro...uh...Sparkton!" Chiro said nervous because of Meeca's suspicious glare

"Ichiro Sparkton?"

"Yes!"

"Weird name. It sounds more like Chiro & Sparx to me." Meeca said sending an even more scary suspicious glare that made Chiro more nervous so he had to think fast...

"Uh...no it's Ichiro Sparkton" Chiro said even more nervous "Uh...we-I mean I have to go...BYE!"

"Riiight. Well let's go Antauri!" Meeca said clinging on to Antauri's arm (Note: She knew it was Chiro and Sparx)

----With the four failers----

"Why did you leave Chiro!" Sparx said angerly

"Did you see Meeca's suspicious glare! It's scary!" Chiro said back

"I don't care she didn't know it was us!" (Yeah right!)

"What ever let's try something else tommorow."

"Fine"

----At the club----

Antauri and Meeca just arived and they were picking someone to sing.

"I think you should sing Meeca." Antauri said

"I don't know, I mean I'm not that good..." Meeca said

"You will do fine."

"Okay."

She stepped up and said "Yo! I'll sing for ya!" She went up to the mike. and picked a song and here it is...

'Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the City go rushing by I sit here alone And I wonder why Friday night and everyone's moving I can fell the heat But it's soothing Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town Down town the young ones are going Down town the young ones are growing We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Bright lights the music gets faster Look boy, don't check on your watch Not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance Hot-shot, give me no problems Much later baby you'll be saying never mind You know life is cruel, life is never kind Kind hearts don't make a new story Kind hearts don't grab any glory We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round Come closer, honey that's better Got to get a brand new experience Feeling right Oh don't try to stop baby New York to East California There's a new wave coming I warn you We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kidsWe're the kids 

We're the kids in America' 

End of that Chapter!

Alright! Hope yall liked the song and more coming soon!

Oh and Review!


	3. Plan 2&Caught

Chapter 3: Plan 2&Caught!

This'll be a funny chapter!

M.Meeca: Yup! Ro...

Me: I'm not going to.

M.Meeca: ...man...

Me: No.

M.Meeca: ...ce...

Me: ((Glares))

M.Meeca: ...Romance...

Me: NO! N-O, NO! I will not make this a romance story! So stop asking.

M.Meeca: ((Glares than gives the puppy dog eyes and pouts))

Me: Your not cute so stop it.

M.Meeca: ((Glares))

Shia: Start the story!

* * *

"You are a really good singer" Antauri said as they were leaving the club

"Ya think?" Meeca asked

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

"Well let's go back to the robot I have to talk to Nova 'bout something."

"Alright"

----At the Robot----

Chiro, Sparx, Otto, and Gibson were planing a failing plan in Gibson's lab and Nova was in her room listening to music.

"I'm going to see Nova" Meeca told Antauri

"Alright I shall be in my room if you need me" Antauri said

" 'kay" then she went up the toob to Nova's room and Antauri went up his toob to his room

----In Nova's room----

"Yo, Nova I got ta talk ta ya." she said walking in

"Okay. What's up." she said back

"Whaz up with Chiro, Sparx, and the others?"

"What do you mean?" already knowing she found out at the zoo

"Chiro and Sparx or should I say...Ichiro Sparkton" Meeca said _'Oh this is going to be good!' _Nova thought "Were at the park dressed up and I want to know why and I know you know!"

Nova laughed hard "I do know!"

A grin showed up on Meeca's face and said "Alright so tell"

Nova stop laughing and said "They were trying to get you and Antauri together, but I told them you and Antauri could get yalls selves together"

"Oh really." Meeca said with a evil grin _'Oh this is going to be really good!'_ Nova thought

Then Meeca went out of Nova's room and went tord Gibson's lab and Nova followed to see what Meeca was going to do.

----In Gibson's Lab----

The four 'Plan Failers' were working on a failing plan...again. When Meeca slamed opened the door which made the four jump so high the hit the seling and Nova was injoying the sight. Meeca went over and gave a sweet grin and...

"Hello ya guys!" she said happily

"Um...hello." Chiro said nervous

"Hey Chiro, Sparx...or should I say, Ichiro Sparkton." Chiros and Sparx's jaws dropped to the ground

"How...How did you..."

"I found out. And I don't like it was a smart idea ta mess with me because I have magic powers and yall aren't going ta injoy them" the four glouped and Nova watched amused.

"1...2...3!" then she snapped and a HUGE bucket of SEWER WATER in it! And poured it on them and they smelled like rotten fish and apples and once again Nova looked amused. Meeca did, too. Antauri didn't notice anything because he was in a deep, deep meditation. And the four were wided eyed and stank! But it was funny!

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Me: Wasn't that funny or what!

M.Meeca:Ya bet! I finally got ta use my magic!

Nova: And it was funny watching to!

Antauri: I agree.

M.Meeca: Antauri-San! ((Pounces on Antauri))

Nova&Me: ((Rolls eyes)) Oh boy

Me: Well Review...PUH-LEASE!


	4. The capture!

Chapter 4: The capture!

Me: Yeah chapter 4 and Action/Adventure too! ((Blink Blink)) Uh Meeca why are you glaring at me with you very scary eyes? ((Backs away slowly))

M.Meeca: ((Glares)) You get me captured in here!

Me: So?

M.Meeca: I don't want ta get captured!

Me: But you get rescued by Antauri. ((Winks))

M.Meeca: ((Blink Blink)) On with the story!

Me: ((Holds up a V sign)) Victory!

* * *

The four'Failers' took a shower and met in the Control room for a meeting on defeting 'S.K Bonehead' when Antauri noticed a certin pain wasn't there. (M.Meeca: HEY!) 

"Monkey team do you happen to know where Meeca is?" Antauri asked the team

"I think she went for a walk." Nova anwsered

"Oh I will contact her" then he pulled out his comunication thingy (Don't know what it's called!) "Antauri to Meeca. Meeca come in! Meeca? I can not contact her."

"Let me scan the city and see if I can find her" Gibson said walking up to the computer "That's imposible! She is not in Shuggazoom!"

"Well where is she then!" Nova said

"She's...She's...She's on the cronicol of bone!" (Is that what it is?)

"What!" the team yelled

----With Meeca----

She was just waking up after being captured by S.K.

"Ow man! I can't belive I got captured by 'S.K Bonehead'!" she yelled

"I've got ta find a exit!"

"That's not going to happen!" she turned and sawSkeleton King with his creepy evil grin "Now!" she wonder why he said that then noticed that she was drowning in black goo!

"Oh Snap!" then she remembered something that she forgot "Oh yeah! 1...2...3!" she snapped and she... kept drowning!

"Sorry brat but your magic doesn't work here!" then he laugh evily...again

"Oh snap!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4 

Sorry that it was so short!

M.Meeca: But Antauri will save me!

Antauri: That's right.

M.Meeca: Antauri my hero! ((Pounces but is stopped by someone in mid air and she hit the ground hard!))

Me: ((Holding Meeca's tail)) That was a request from Netbug009!

M.Meeca: ((Lifts head from ground)) Curse you, Netbug009!

Me: Don't listen to her! And Please Review!


	5. The Rescue?

Chapter 5: The Rescue?

Me: ((Grins Evily))

M.Meeca: Okay whaz with the name and with your grin?

Me: You'll see.

M.Meeca: ((Backs away slowly)) Uh oh.

Me: On with the story!

* * *

The team were trying to get by a forcefeild around the cronicol of bone (It that what it's called?)

"Have any ideas to getby the forcefeild, Gibson?" Chiro asked

"I can not find a weakspot so no." Gibson anwsered

"We need to find Meeca she mit be in trouble." Antauri said worried

"Wait a minute!" Sparx yelled and he got everyones attencion

"What is it Sparx?" Antauri asked

"What if Meeca is working for Skeleton King!" everyone went into deep thought...well everyone except Antauri and Nova because they knew this wasn't true.

"Sparx! I've known Meeca for most of my life and she's not the least bit evil! You can ask Shia, Mandarin, and even Antauri!" Nova said angerly

"Antauri?"

"Yeah Antauri! He's the one that spent time with Meeca and he came back in one piece! Right Antauri!"

"It is true, she is not evil." Antauri said

The fight went on with Sparx winning...but while they were fighting two fermilier monkeys were at work...

----With Meeca----

Meeca was drowning very slowly...

"Okay...why are ya drowning me slowly?" she asked very bord

"Because I want you to die a slow death. And it's fun watching you drown." S.K Idiot Bonehead said

"Why are you not screaming"

"I don't wanna."

"Grrr...Scream!"

"Ummm...No."

"Scream or I'll drown you faster!"

"Go ahead I was already dieing of bordom."

"Scream!"

"Hey I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You letting me go!" she yelled and Skeleton King fell with a twich

"Now why would I do that!"

"Because Shia and Mandarin are behind you."

"What?" he said looking behind him but regetited it immetily "Oh no!"

"Blue Sword Slash!" Mandarin yelled (Sorry don't know any of his moves!) Skeleton King screamed like a little girl and tried to run away but trapped by Shia.

"Puff! Some king he is!" Meeca said annoyed

Shia formed her Heart Bow then yelled "Heart Arrow!" and her arrows missed by a half an inch!

"That's it!" he raised his and hand and flinged them out of the ship and they hit the robot hard!

----In the robot----

"What was that?" Nova asked

"Oh probly a space bug." Sparx anwsered

"A space bug?"

"Yeah there's millions in space!"

"Sparx, you watch to many cartoons."

----Out side----

"Who is he calling a space bug!" Mandarin yelled

* * *

End of Chapter 5

M.Meeca: I can't be belive Skeleton King screamed like a little girl!

Me: Funny eh? I had to add that for fun!

Review! Please!


	6. Silver Armor

Chapter 6: Silver Armor

Yo! I'm sooooooooo(2 weeks later)ooooooooooo sorry! That I haven't updated on this story! I've been...busy...

M.Meeca: Busy my tail! You've been daydreaming the whole time!

Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Hey, I've been thinking of ideas!

M.Meeca: Well, here's an idea: MAKE THIS STORY A ROMANCE STORY!

Me: M.Meeca, we've talked 'bout this, like, a million times! There is going to be a li'l romance with you/Antauri!

M.Meeca: Whatever just start the show!

Me: ((Looks around)) O.K now where did I put that darn big, red button?

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) HOW COULD YA LOSE A BIG, RED BUTTON?

Me: Ah, here it is! ((Pushes big, red button)) YAH!

* * *

"Alright Shia, how do we get in?" Mandarin asked/yelled They were trying to get into the super robot, so Mandarin could kill Sparx for calling him a space bug. (Even though there not real...)

"How about we just knock?" Shia asked

Mandarin stared at her like she was crazy and said "Shia, that is the...most smarted idea you've ever had!" (Me: HELLO! It's common sense!)

They knocked and Nova anwsered and looked confused "Um...why did you 2 knock? You could have just came in..."

Mandarin turned to stone and said "Shut it and let me kill Sparx..." he went past the confused Nova

"Should I ask?" Nova asked

Shia just said "No"

----With the (Slowly) drowning M.Meeca----

_I was trapped by S.K bonehead and waiting for a hansom knight to came save me like a princess would. Then while S.K bonehead was laughing evily I was in tears, waiting. _

_Then someone blasted through the wall! A hansom monkey with beatiful blue eyes like the ocean, shiny silver fur like silver armor, and he was holding a silver sword._

_He said in a hansome voice "Let her go, Skeletion King!"_

_"Never!" S.K bonehead anwsered_

_Then they went into a battle! The silver armored monkey slashed his sword across the evil one's chest and he fell, the silver armored prince won._

_"Antauri, My Prince!" I would say_

_He would pick me up bridle style and we would kiss and get married. Oh, I wonder what our childeren would look like!_

_"Meeca..."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Meeca..."_

_"What is it my love!"_

_"WAKE UP YOU STUPID PRIMATE!"_

----In the real world----

Meeca jolted up from the oozing gooy ground drenched in black goo.

"Wha?" she asked/yelled

"Stop dreaming filthy primate!"

"Grrrr!" she growled _'Man, did this guy just have to snap me out of my dream!' _Meeca thought

"Yes, I did"

"Say wha?"

"I can read your thoughts and I did see your dream..." then he smirked evily "...and know I know you boyfriends weakness!"

Meeca gasped and looked wide-eyed at him and whispered "No..."

"YES! Mandarin!"

An orange monkey with some bones on it's body came in and hissed "Yes, master"

"Send a message to the hyper force and tell them..."

"no..." Meeca whispered again "please no..."

----In the Robot----

"AHHHHHH! MANDARIN YOU CRAZY MONKEY STOP CHASING ME!" Sparx cried Mandarin has been chasing Sparx for hours and the only this that a message appeared one the screen and it read:

_Dear Hyper Force,_

_As you know I have you friend and If you want her back then I will let you by  
,but! Only the silver monkey shall enter! No one else shall! And if you do not come  
or someone else comes with you, then Meeca as you call her shall **die**!_

_From: Sleletion King the evil one_

"That guy likes himself too much..." Nove said

The team turned to Antauri who was looking at the ground, fist cleched, growling, and cursing under his breath.

"ANTAURI!" the team yelled to his cursing, which is pretty rare for him.

"I am sorry. I just do not want Meeca to get hurt..." Antauri said still looking at the ground

"We understand" Chiro said

Antauri looked up and saw everyone smiling, well all except Mandarin&Sparx they were smirking with 'Go get your true love!' in their eyes.

"Good luck" is all Nova could say when he was going towrd his tube to his ship.

"Thank you" Antauri said then shot up his tube and flew to the forcefield opening which stupid S.K bonehead did...and that was what Antauri was thinking exacly!

_'I will same you Meeca...because...I love you...'_

* * *

End of Chapter 6!

I hope yall liked that! Sorry I won't be updating for awhile since I'm going to france so I thought since yall liked this story that I would Update!

Well, see yall soon! **Please Review!**


	7. Li'l crossover fun&The rescue!

**Chapter 7: Li'l crossover fun & the rescue!**

Antauri strolled the hallway to try and find M.Meeca, but didn't find a thing!

"Where are you, Meeca?" Antauri mumbled and kept walking

Antauri then came to a blue door with a pair of goggles on it, Antauri was confused and desided to go in...

Antauri's jaw dropped. Right there was a beach of some sort and a little orange and white puff ball with arm and legs and it had wings, flew by. It stared at Antauri and went closer.

"T.K! Who's this?" the creature called and a young boy wearing a green hat came running

"What is it, Patamon" T.K asked and saw Antauri "AH! MATT!"

Then Antauri closed the door, blinked a few times and moved on.

Then came a door with cresset moon on it, he shrugged and went in...

There was a young girl with hair buns and pigtails fighting some kind of monster...

Antauri didn't want to ask so he closed the door and kept walking

He then came to 2 doors one with a black cat and one with a white cat. Antauri chose the Black cat first.

He saw a girl with pink hair and cat ears and tail. He an annoyed stare and closed the door and went into the White cat door, boy was that a mistake!

He saw a cat girl and a rabbit girl fighting...

"I'm going to be the star, nyo!" the green haired cat girl yelled

"Yea, right! I'm going to be the star!" the pink haired rabbit girl growled

"This is ridicoulious(sp?), nyu" said a 5 year old, brown haired tiger girl

"Who's that?" the rabbit girl said pointed to the same direction as Antauri.

"A custermor, nyo!" the cat girl screamed and ran to Antauri

Antauri anime sweatdropped and closed the door.

"Skeletion King is toying with me!" Antauri growled and ran into another direction

----With Meeca----

Meeca, of course, was still drowning slowly.

"Excellent" S.K said smiling his evil (coughcreepyuglygrosscough) smile (coughandhedoesn'tbrushhisteethcough)

"What? You acctally found out you need a brain?" Meeca mocked as the goo slowly went to her waist

S.K glared "NO! Antauri is not going to save you!"

"(Not listening to S.K) Maybe you can go to the wizard of Oz and get a brain and a heart while your at it" (Me and my sis make those jokes all the time)

"ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"(Still not listening) You also need to go get breath mints, alot of breath mints"

"LISTEN!"

"(No listening) You can also go buy a tooth brush, 'cause you **_NEED_** it"

"SILENCE!"

"(Listening 0 percent) I wonder when Antauri-San is going ta save me"

"GRRRRRRRR!"

"(Still no listening) I wonder what Antauri-San is doing right now"

"LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN!"

"(Looks at S.K) You said somthin'?"

"(Anime falls) YOUFILTHY PRIMATE!"

"Tecneclly (sp?), your the filthy one, I mean I take a bath everyday"

"(Anime Trob) STOP STALLING ME!"

"I'm not stalling you, (Grins) I'm distracting you!"

"(Takes what she just said in one ear andout the other) Wha?"

"(Pionts behind him) Look"

S.K turned and screamed like a little girl and jumped out the way of Antauri's claws

"Hello, I hope I'm not interupting anything" Antauri said grinned

"Oh, no! Join the party!" Meeca said

"Acctally, I crashed!" then Antauri slashed S.K across the chest and he then became scaried

"M-MOMMY!" S.K cried and ran out of the room crying

Antauri pulled a lever and the goo stopped rising and Antauri helped her out

"Thanks, Antauri-San" Meeca said

"That's all I get! A 'Thanks'!" Antauri whined

Meeca blinked a few times then smiled "Nope"

Then the kissed. They could of kissed forever if an 'Ahem' hadn't stopped them.

The 2 stopped kissing and turned and blushed hard.

Standing right there was the team, Mandarin, & Shia with smirked on their faces

"Um...hello..." Antauri said nervously

"Hey, Antauri. Having fun?" Sparx asked and smiked bigger as the duo blushed until they were redder then Sparx!

----With the author----

Me: Then they went back to the robot.

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 7!

M.Meeca: WHAT! THAT'S IT!

Me: Yup! Told ya there would be romance.

Well, you know the drill **Please Review!**

**Note: The crossover stuff was just for fun and to make the chappie a li'l longer...**


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secret

I made this chappie 'cause I put in the summary that she had a secret, so this story is still going on, man, I'm sooooooooo forgetfull...

M.Meeca&Antauri: On with the show!

* * *

----With SK after Antauri had saved M.Meeca---- 

SK laughed evily, and the mutant Mandarin was confused

"Why are you laughing? Antauri beat you!" M.Mandarin (Mutant) said

"Because the team is going to learn a very troublesome secret about that fithy primate!" then he laughed evily again

----With M.Meeca&Antauri----

"Antauri!" M.Meeca called searching around the robot for her boyfriend

"What's wrong, Meec'?" Nova asked

"I can't find Antauri-san!"

"Really? Maybe he's in his room."

"I checked! I searched the whole robot in every bedroom, bathroom, even under a rock!"

Nova looked at her like she was crazy after she had said 'Under a rock'

Meeca saw this and said "Don't ask. I can't find my Antauri! WHA!" she started crying and Nova anime sweatdropped

"O.K, O.K! Stop that!" she stopped and looked at Nova

"Try looking in the city or park, maybe he's there somewhere"

"O.K"

Then she left to look for Antauri. She found him under a shady tree in the park and she walked over and sat down.

"Are you O.K, Antauri? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Meeca asked

He looked at her and said "I am fine, just...thinking"

"About what? The battle?"

"Yes, It seemed too..."

"Easy?"

"Yes."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout that! SK is just a big, ugly chicken!"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothin'! Come on! We're goin' for icecream!"

Then she grabbed Antauri's arm and dragged him to the icecream shop.

"I want a strawberry icecream, please!" she told the worker then Meeca turned to Antauri "What do you want?"

"A vinilla (sp...), please" he said

They got their icecream and sat down on a bench in the park. It was a perfect day for icecream because it was spring and almost summer so it was really hot.

"I have a question for you, Meimi" Antauri said using one of Meeca's nicknames

"What?" Meeca asked and took another lick of her icecream

"How can you be so happy and careless, even when your sad and in trouble?"

Meeca stopped eating her icecream and looked at the ground, looking for an answer.

"I guess..." Meeca said still looking for an answer "Well, when I was little I had lost my parents and me and my sister, Lilya, would keep getting stepparents, but no one would take us in, then Gabby&Meeca (me!) took us in. Lilya lives with Gabby and I live with Meeca. Once before Gabby&Meeca Lilya told me..."

"Told you what?"

"She told me that even if the odds are agenst you, you still need to be happy and keep smiling..."

"I see...I wish I could be like that..."

Meeca's head jolted up and she grabbed Antauri's arm, again. "Well your gonna start now!"

"Huh!"

She then dragged Antauri to the amuzment park!

"Your gonna start having fun!"

"Say what!"

"First that rollercoaster!"

"What, Meeca!"

----After the rollercoaser----

"Oh, Antauri! I wish you'd told me that you throw up on fast rides!" Meeca said and Antauri threw up in a trash can.

"Well, I tried to tell you that! Uh..." Antauri said then threw up again

Meeca sighed and said "Oi..."

Then Antauri&Meeca passed someone and Meeca went wide-eyed and turned to look at that person, but saw no one...

_'That's odd...I could of sworen it was him...' _Meeca thought then ran up to Antauri

"Are you O.K, Meeca?"

"Yea, I'm fine! I just...thought I saw...someone..."

"Alright, hey! How about that ride?"

Meeca looked and smiled big "Oooooo! Antauri!"

It was the 'Tunnel of Love' ride and they got on

----In the tunnel----

It was so buatiful and Antauri wrapped him arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't hesitate. They kissed and then Meeca saw 'Him' again and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure your alright, Meec'?" Antauri asked

'He' disappeared and Meeca said "I'm fine I just thought I saw something, It's nothin'."

"Alright" he kissed her again and they got off the ride. "What next?"

Meeca thought for a secound and said "Games!"

"Alright"

----After the games----

They sat in the park and Meeca held a little tiger plushie with blue strips, ocean blue eyes, and a purple jewel necklace around it's neck.

_'Antauri won it for me!' _Meeca thought and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Meec'! That was the best fun I've ever had!" Antauri said then hugged her and kissed her

"No prob! You need more fun in your life!" Meeca joked and hugged him back

"So tell me, if you want to, how did you lose your parents?"

"Their missing"

"Oh, well you know...wait, their missing?"

"Yea"

"I thought they were dead?"

"Nope"

"Oi..."

"Well, we better get to the robot!"

"Yea" and the both walked to the robot hand-to-hand happy as ever

But in the shadows 'he' was watching them and he said in his evily voice "It's almost time, Little Meeca"

* * *

End of Chapter 8! 

Now what the good or what? I'm probly gonna end this story at chapter at chappie 11 or 12 or maybe even 13! Who knows...not even me! I bet you can't guess who's in the shadows! If you can I'll be impressed! So...

M.Meeca&Me: **Please Review!**


	9. Kazuya?

**Chapter 9: Kazuya?**

Y'all finally get to see who was in the shadow! WHEEE! (Math book gets thrown at head) OUCHIES!

M.Meeca: I had my fun.

Me: GRRR! Anyway, Blackrose you had good guesses, but it's not S.K bonehead or M.Mandarin. But don't feel bad! No one could have guessed it! That's what makes me evil! MWHAHAHA! (Gets whacked with a baseball bat) OUUUUUUCHIES!

M.Meeca: Shut it, Psyco!

Me: Meanie. Kiyoshi, take it away!

Kiyoshi: On with the show!

* * *

Antauri & M.Meeca were still walking to the robot hand-to-hand. M.Meeca was smiling big and squeezing her toy tiger.

_'I'm proubly the happiest girl in Shuggazoom! Or better yet, on Earth!' _Meeca thought and smiled, if she could, bigger

_'I'm glad Meeca's happy.' _Antauri thought and looked at the very happy Meeca

Sunddenly Meeca went wide-eyed and her smiled faded into a frown.

"Meeca?" Antauri asked and Meeca colapsed onto the ground clenching her heart "Meeca!"

Antauri neiled down to her and asked "What's wrong!"

"It (pant) hurts..." in all Meeca could say before she was knock out cold breathing heavy

"Meeca!' Antauri said and picked her up bridle style and ran to the robot. Maybe Gibson could help her!

----At the Robot----

Antauri burst into the main room panting like he had ran 1,000 miles and he still had Meeca in his arms

"What's wrong, Antauri?" Chiro asked consurne

"Gibson! You need to help Meeca!" Antauri manage to say

Gibson jump off his seat and both of them ran to the med. bay.

Antauri came out and sat in his chair panting heavily.

"What happened?" Sparx asked

Antauri caught his breath and answered "We were walking back to the robot and Meeca colapsed onto the ground and said 'It Hurts' then she went unconscious."

"That's weird." Otto said

Antauri jumped out of his chair when Gibson came out and ran up to him

"Is she O.K? What's going on? Is she ill? Wh--" Antauri started then stopped be Gibson

"Relax, Antauri! Stop asking me all those questions!" Gibson said

"So, what's wrong with her?" Nova asked

"Well, (Insert big scientific words here)" Gibson said ((A/N: Sorry, I want bare to type all those scientific words...-.-;; I'll die before I do...))

Everyones' face went blank and they stared at him

"English, please" Sparx said

"That was english"

"O.K, in non-scientific english"

"Fine I say it in the simplist words that even Otto's tiny brain can understand them"

"Hey!" Otto said insolted

"It's true. Go on" Sparx said

"She has a weak heart" Gibson said and everybody went silent and they looked at Antauri

Antauri had a 'Please tell me your lying so I don't have to kill you' look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Antauri but it's true." Gibson said and Atauri nodded turned around when into the kition and everybody else went in to see what he was going to do

They went wide-eyed as they saw Antauri get a knife and was about to kill himself!

"NOOOOOO!" everybody yelled and Chiro grabbed the knife away from Antauri and he started to bang his head against the wall...

"Antauri, you can't kill yourself!" Nova said stopping Antauri from banging his head against the wall

"I can't, can I? Watch me!" Antauri said and started to bang his head against the wall again

"Stop that!" Nova scoulded and moved Antauri away from the walls

"Antauri, we now your heartbroken, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!" Chiro said still holding the knife

"Oh, you haven't seen me with a broken heart yet! Gimme that knife and I'll show you me heartbroken!" Antauri said trying to get away from Nova's firm grip

"NO!" Everyone scoulded and took him into the main room.

"Stop that, Antauri!" Mandarin said and Shia looked worried

"You can't kill yourself! The team needs you!" Shia said

"And so does Meeca!" Antauri said

"Yea well, you have a choose! The team or Meeca!" Mandarin said

Antauri used his hands like scales "Team? Meeca? Um, pretty sure Meeca."

Everyoe groaned and they heard beeping and Gibson went wide-eyed and ran to the med. bay.

"GREAT SCOTT!" he screamed and everybody ran into the med. bay and they saw some blood of the bed and claws!

"Monkey Doodle! What happened and where's Meeca!" Sparx said

"She's fine acctully" a male voice said and the team turned and saw... CLIFFIE MWHAHAHA! (M.Meeca throws a book at my head) OUCHIES! Fine! Read on!

A boy atleast 18 wearing a black shirt, pants, gloves, boots, oh and a black jacket! He had midnight black hair withpurple highlights.

He held up a beaten Meeca with blood dripping from her mouth.

Antauri looked angerly at the boy and growled "Leave Meeca alone!"

"No" the boy said and threw Meeca up and down like a toy

"Who are you!" Mandarin growled

"Oh, how rude of me! I am known as Kazuya."

"Well, you soon going to be known as Dirt!" Antauri growled and formed his ghost claws

"Now, now. Temper, temper." Kazuya said and threated Meeca with a gun

Antauri looked wide-eyed at him. Then it hit him!

_Flashback_

_Then Antauri&Meeca passed someone and Meeca went wide-eyed and turned to look at that person, but saw no one..._

_Meeca thoughtof somthing then ran up to Antauri_

_"Are you O.K, Meeca?"_

_"Yea, I'm fine! I just...thought I saw...someone..."_

_----_

_Meeca saw somthing and went wide-eyed_

_"Are you sure your alright, Meec'?" Antauri asked_

_'What she was looking at disappeared and Meeca said "I'm fine I just thought I saw something, It's nothin'."_

_End Flashback_

_'Could that 'thing' Meeca saw was him?' _Antauri thought

"Your thinking right, Antauri" Kazuya said and laughed

"What!" Antauri said

"I read your mind and yes, that was I Meeca saw. You see, it was I who kill her parents and burned her house down that day when she was little and Little Meeca remembers it!"

"Meeca said they were missing, and she never mentioned her house being burned down..."

"She didn't want to tell you. It was to "Painful", that's what she always says"

Antauri growled again and then Kazuya started to fade with Meeca

"Where are you going! I'm not done with you!" Antauri growled

"You will see us again, well maybe not Meeca." Kazuya said and laughed evily

"MEECA!" Antauri yelled and she dissapeared he stood there speechless.

What was to happen to M.Meeca? Find out in the next Chappie!

* * *

End of Chapter 9!

That was a good chappie, if I do say so myself! But I have to see if you like it! So...

All: **Please Review!**


End file.
